Heart And Soul
by under.that.sun
Summary: Sanji goes left, Zoro goes right; Sanji cries, Zoro laughs; Zoro drinks, Sanji smokes. Everything about these two is opposite except their inescapable draw to the other. In every battle you can always find them back to back with absolute, unshakable trust in the other. They are the heart and soul of the crew, the pillars of strength that hold each other... Yaoi, ZoSan.


**A.N. dialacookie gave me a lot of prompts, she particularly gave me summary for this, so thank you dear! Your ideas are awesome! :}**

**Summary: Sanji goes left, Zoro goes right; Sanji cries, Zoro laughs; Zoro drinks, Sanji smokes. Everything about these two is opposite except their inescapable draw to the other. In every battle you can always find them back to back with absolute, unshakable trust in the other. Their words, though competition, urge the other on to survive. They are the heart and soul of the crew, the pillars of strength that hold each other and the crew together as Luffy lifts them up.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman.**

**Disclaimer: Violets are violet, roses are blue, I don't own One Piece and roses aren't blue.**

*Smack* *smack*

"You idiots! Will you ever stop?! I'm tired of your constant fights during meals! Zoro! Out!"

I stood up grumbling; stupid witch, if Sanji stopped acting like he was hit by a flower pot I would consider acting more nicely towards the stupid cook.

"I'm sorry my beautiful flower!"

The idiot curly brow walked to me with a plate and shoved it in my hands. "What's this shitty cook?"

Sanji took a deep breath of the cigarette that was resting in the corner of his mouth and exhaled. "No one of the people I feed are left hungry, so you better eat this in crow nest while training."

I looked at the plate's contents; steak, vegetables and mashed potatoes. "I don't need your charity."

Idiot cook frowned. "What did you said you shitty moss ball?"

I felt anger boil in me. "I said that I don't need your charity!"

"And I'm the cook of this ship! My job is to feed everyone, even if it means a shitty moss brain like you! So you better take the food and go!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Nami getting angry again; I need to go, fast or she will increase my debt again. I quickly grabbed the plate out of the cook's hands.

I heard Nami sigh. "And why can't they act like nakama?"

I turned my head to her, so I could answer her stupid question, but before I could captain spoke. "Shishishi, isn't it obvious?" Luffy licked his fingers from food he just stole from someone's plate. "They're in loooooove!"

Silence fell and I looked at my captain like he was an alien with green skin. "Are you crazy?!"

I looked at the cook; we shouted at the same time.

*Smack*

I looked at Luffy, he was rubbing the spot Nami apparently hit. I quickly turned and started walking out of the dinning hall; I'm not staying here, when everyone got bunkers. When I was almost at the door I heard Robin talk. "That's an interesting thought captain-san, you should tell us why you think so."

I heard a loud smack and Sanji yelling. "I do not want to know what led you to this conclusion!"

I felt a smile creep on my face and carefully climbed up to crow nest; if I spilled at least a tiny bit of food, Sanji would somehow know it and would kill me, beside it would be quite a big loss. I slowly ate the food; it's usually impossible with captain around, but now he was out of sight and I could properly enjoy the food, not that I enjoy it a lot or something. I put the empty plate aside and took my weights, it's my watch tonight.

I lifted weights for several hours and then decide to take a nap, when it was midnight I woke up and started training again. I had some alcohol stacked in the crow nest that cook had no knowledge of, or at least I hope he doesn't. It's stacked up in the inside of the bench that went around all crow nest, one time I found it accidentally when I was doing pushups and looking in front of myself I noticed that there was a small crack and that I could see some darkness from it. So I took a bottle of sake and sat near the window where binoculars and telescope were placed, I watched how the waves swashed into Thousand Sunny and sails swayed together with wind, what a peaceful night.

Unfortunately nights like these made me think the most, too much for my liking, but there was nothing I could do with that lump of neurons we apparently call brain. I watched as stars drew closer and closer to the horizon and thought about the words Luffy said this evening; why did he thought that we're in love? He doesn't say stuff unless he means it and sometimes it creeps people out or is simply make them hit him. But what made him think of this conclusion? Cook and me never acted at least bit of intimate, right?

I gulped down a big mouthful of sake and watched as a lone night bid landed on the main mast; we must be nearing an island… And our arguments, we always bicker and fight; how anyone could think that I have even a slightest crush on him? And from all people why Luffy thought that? He has ability to notice the most important of things and completely miss the unimportant details, he somehow always gets the bigger picture than everyone else. So why, oh why he said that? I never did or said anything about that stupid blond cook that would make people think that I like him.

Sure I respect and trust him, he's capable fighting with only his legs, he's fast and I can always count on him in a battle… He also has a great figure, he's lean, but a little bit bulkier then Luffy or Usopp, he's tall, but has strength in all kinds of muscles, but I don't feel any pull towards him. Sure I never had a problem with gays or bisexuals and I'm more than sure that nobody else on this ship does, not sure about the cook. Nah, he probably doesn't give a shit, he probably has this 'More girls for me' politic.

I hid the empty sake bottle under the bench; I will take all of the empty bottles out when we reach that island that's probably that dot I see in the distance. I will probably have to mention that during breakfast, maybe that witch will calm down and even give me some pocket money? My secret stash of sake is running out and the stash of alcohol in the bar under the main mast is almost empty too. I almost sure Franky said that cola is running out, so that island better be inhabited.

My thoughts again drifted back to captains words; I will not be able to forget this for quite some time, huh? I never noticed cook being affectionate towards me, unless calling me 'moss head' and 'Marimo' is form of affection, but I somehow doubt that's the case here.

I saw the same blond I was thinking about walk out of the men's quarters and walk up the stairs to the kitchen. I looked at the horizon and saw that sun is rising; time to take a nap before breakfast, cook can keep an eye on things.

-II-

It really was an island and we reached it just before dinner, we ate quickly and gathered on the deck near the foremast. Nami looked at everyone. "It's already evening and the sun will be setting in a couple of hours, this island is inhabited, but we will go shopping tomorrow. Yes Luffy, you can go and explore, but I want everyone back hour after sunset." She looked at the shore that was fifteen meters away. "It looks like a very strange island so be care…"

Nami couldn't finish her sentence 'cause Luffy grabbed the railing and ran to the other end of the ship only to eject himself towards the island with a loud 'Yahoooo!' that interrupted her.

She sighed and shook her head. "Just be careful and don't act as reckless as Luffy. Dismissed."

Everyone looked at one another and started running towards the doc where mini Merry stood, I climbed up to the railing and jumped off towards the island; the last time I checked fifteen meters wasn't my limit. I land on the island just a little bit of the shore; good, I can do this.

For the first time I seriously looked at island and was surprised of what I saw. The trees looked like some king of wheat – they were tall, lean and had these strange tops made of some balls going up just around the trunk. The balls had straws growing out of them and those straws were swinging with the peaceful wind, it kind of calmed me down and I slowly started walking into the forest.

While wandering I saw bushes that looked like miniature trees and one very angry elephant, well a miniature elephant. It came to me running with its tiny trunk up in the air, he tried to make me fall down, but I simply took it in my hands chuckling and put it aside. The tiny elephant looked at me suspiciously as I walked away, but made no attempts to try and stop me.

I continued wandering, but only now there was tiny elephant tracking after me. By the time sun was setting down I somehow managed to reach the beach again. I had no idea where I was so I just sat down on the sand and started watching the setting sun, the little elephant sat next to me.

Then a smell of cigarettes reached me and I looked around; cook is somewhere near. And there he was a little bit to my left? Well at the same side the tiny elephant was sitting on, the shitty-cook was walking out of the forest with a cigarette between his lips. He didn't seem to take notice of me 'cause he made no comments and just stared how sun hid herself under a deep sheet of water.

He watched the sun and I watched him, the tiny elephant? The tiny elephant looked at me and then at the cook and then back to me. Sanji looked lonely and lost deep in thought, he finished his cigarette and immediately took out new one without even looking at the pack.

We sat there like that until the sun had finally set. "Hey cook, you know the path back to the ship, right?"

The cook jumped. "You shitty Marimo! How long have you been sitting there?!"

I shrugged. "Before you came."

The cook blew out a long trail of smoke. "What's that thing beside you?"

I looked at the tiny elephant, he had his attention completely focused on the cook now, but time after time he would glance at me. "Don't know, looks like a tiny elephant, he has been following me for some time now."

The cook burst into laughter. "So you walked around the island with a tiny elephant?"

"Yea, so what?"

He snorted. "Nothing, you're lost like always right? We're not too far from the ship, I will lead you back."

"I'm not lost! I'm just not sure where I am."

Sanji went to the tree line and took out a big bag. "That's called being lost moss brain."

"No it's not, what's in the bag?"

Sanji looked at the bag that was hanging on his shoulder. "Grain, these trees really are gigantic wheat, I took one tree down to check and it turns out we're lucky, with one of those trees you can make a sack full of flour. It will be enough for about several weeks."

I nodded, so these trees really are wheat… I saw the ship up ahead, it looks like I really was near it. Mini Merry was docked at the shore and Usopp was sitting in it. "Hey guys! Oh you came back together, maybe Luffy was right and you…"

Sanji kicked Usopp. "One more word of this nonsense long nose and your nose won't be long anymore."

Usopp gulped and I snickered; Usopp's facial expression is hilarious. "You two and Luffy are the only ones still not back, so I was sent to take you two back in Mini Merry, Luffy will catapult himself in nevertheless." Usopps' gaze fell on the tiny elephant which was still following me. "What is that?"

"Some strange inhabitant who follows me around."

Usopp nodded and we got in the Mini Merry, the tiny elephant watched me as I reached Thousand Sunny. When I walked inside the ship I could still see that tiny animal sitting on the shore; I hope he doesn't sit there all night…

Sanji's POV

All day I couldn't get out of my head captains words '…isn't it obvious? They're in loooove!' Seriously? How could he think that? Is he really just a moron? Or does the green haired idiot has feelings for me and the captain noticed that?

I shook my head and rolled on the other side; there's something inside of me, something hidden so deep I myself deny its existence. Only when times like these come, when I can't sleep do I pull it out and explore it. Ever since the first time when Marimo bastard almost died on the doorway of Baratie I have this feeling in my chest.

At first I thought its admiration that I don't want to admit because Zoro turned out to be a bastard. But after the events in Little Garden I understood that I already admit that, I really think that he's someone worth being a role model…

Then I again stated wondering what is that feeling I have, now, after all that time, I still don't understand what it is. I rubbed my forehead and sat up; I need nicotine… I walked out on the deck and leaned on the railing I took out a cigarette and lit it.

As soon as I exhaled the first cloud of smoke I immediately started feeling better, I looked at the shore of island we had docked at. After looking at one shadow for some time I understood that it's the tiny elephant that has been following Zoro around; good thing Luffy didn't saw him when he came back, he would have declared that we have to accept him into our crew…

I finished my cigarette and squeezed the butt; maybe now I can fall asleep…

_Next morning after breakfast_

"Okay guys! We need to restock, so we will be going in small groups. Robin and I will go shopping, Franky and Usopp will go buy stuff for the ship and their inventions. Sanji has to do the shopping, so Zoro will go with him as a carrying mule." I felt smirk appear on my face; that's probably the only thing he's good for… "Chopper you can do whatever you want and Luffy." Our beautiful navigator glared at captain. "Tag with someone except us and don't make too much trouble, or at least don't make trouble until we restock."

Our little reindeer for a doctor went to Usopp's side. "I will be going with Usopp and Franky then."

Luffy grinned. "Yosh! Then I will be going with Zoro and Sanji!"

Everyone went below the deck to take Mini Merry to the shore and the three of us climbed on the railing and together with Luffy's gomu gomu no rocket flew to the island. We landed somewhere in the forest, I stood up brushing dirt from my pants and mumbling about stupid captain and his stupid landing abilities.

"Shishishi, that was fun! Let's go guys! I can smell adventure waiting for us!"

I grabbed Luffy by the color of his vest. "Can't the adventure wait till we restock? Or maybe you don't want meat for dinner?"

Luffy's eyes started sparkling. "Okay! Restocking first, adventure after!"

"Hey Marimo!" I turned to Zoro who already was wandering at some random direction. "The city is the other way!"

The lost swordsman turned around. "I knew that."

I smirked. "Tell yourself that as much as you want, we both know the truth."

We started walking. "Really? And what's that thing we both know?"

Ohh, you're just asking for a fight, well if you want one… "Everyone knows that a moss-head like you doesn't have any sense of direction, I bet you could get lost even if there were giant arrows showing you the way…"

"What did you say?! I bet…"

"Shishishi, it's so fun with you guys! You two are like an old married couple!"

I felt my jaw drop; old married couple? There he goes again saying stupid things… I gritted my teeth and kicked Luffy's shin. "Shut up rubber boy, or tonight we're having vegetarian dinner."

Our captain's eyes widened in horror. "No!"

I nodded and we continued walking further in silence; why did I became so irritated when he said that? Zoro simply ignored the comment… didn't he? I eyed the stupid swordsman, he was looking around lazily, time to time he would glance at us to make sure that he's still walking where he needs to.

I rubbed my forehead as that little feeling I had in my chest surfaced up. I closed my eyes; what if I let that feeling to control me? What if I do whatever it wants me to do, or more like what I want to do? I felt my chest relax a little as I came to this decision.

I opened my eyes and grabbed Zoro's haramaki. "Marimo, where do you think you're wandering off to?"

Zoro grunted as response and I grinned; when it comes to his sense of direction he can never argue… After several minutes we walked out of the forest, we were at side of the town we caught a glimpse of yesterday. The houses looked old traditional style with thatched roofs and small windows.

Some people were walking through little streets, so we mixed among them. While going with the flow we reached a market place. "Just what we need." I turned to Luffy. "Don't take anything from the food stalls unless I let you." My gaze fell on Zoro. "Keep your eyes on me or Luffy at all times." I looked at both of them. "Understood?"

"Yea, yea, let's get food and then go on adventure!"

I grumbled and started walking around food stands looking for products I need, what surprised me was that not one of those stands sold those giant grain. Thanks to some unknown God, I managed to do shopping without Zoro getting completely lost or Luffy devouring all the food.

As I was at the last stand buying candy for chopper I decided to ask the candy lady (well she was an old grandma, but she was still a lady to me) about those grains. "Excuse me beautiful madam, but aren't those trees wheat?"

She smiled at me with a sweet smile only grannies can make. "Yes they are, you never saw anything like that before?" I shook my head. "Well these trees twice a year throw down their grain down and we make flour, the week that it happens we have a huge festival when we bake a lot of foods."

I felt guilt bang in me; I took one of those trees down yesterday… And there was no need for that… "Thank you madam."

She smiled and waved us good bye, I turned around and saw Luffy standing by some food stall and devouring something, I went to it, kicked my captain away and sighed. "How much I own you?"

The old man by it laughed. "Not much he just came, though with the speed he ate he could have ate my all stand!"

I sniffed the air and looked at the stand; grilled fish? I paid the laughing man, grabbed Luffy by the collar of his vest and started searching for Zoro. Thankfully the Marimo bastard was sitting by a nearby tree and napping. I came closer and tried to hit him, but he evaded my kick and opened his eyes. "What was that for?"

"We're going back, I'm done with shopping."

Zoro took his bags and stood up. "Wrong way."

I said as soon as he turned to walk somewhere, he rolled his eyes. "Then lead the way mister navigator."

I smirked at his comment and started walking dragging Luffy together with me.

Zoro's POV

Stupid shit cook; my eyes fell on the back of the blonde who was currently on my mind. Stupid shit cook and stupid thoughts that Luffy's words brought. He didn't just let go of that idea that we're in love he added that we look like an old married couple…

I shook my head and my eyes fell back on Sanji's back; if I started to think about Sanji as not a stupid perverted bastard then maybe he has some good points. Maybe. Maybe he's mindful, maybe he's a good companion for a spar any time any place, maybe he's actually good chat companion when stupid shit isn't flowing out of his mouth…

But just maybe and only if I think about it, which I don't. "When are we going on adventure~?"

I looked at Luffy that was still being dragged by Sanji. "When we put food into the ship."

I sighed; why do I have to be dragged around by these two? I couldn't even buy sake, let alone take a nap somewhere peacefully… After several more minutes we reached the shore and I saw the tiny elephant; I had forgotten that he exists.

The tiny elephant started running to me with tears running down his cheeks, he ran to me and wrapped his tiny trunk around my foot. I stared at him with wide eyes, I heard Sanji snort and I looked up, Luffy's eyes were shining. "Awesome! Zoro you didn't tell me you made a friend!"

Luffy got out of Sanji's grip and ran to me, he got on the ground in front of the tiny elephant that hid behind my leg. "I'm Luffy! Become my nakama!"

I sighed; that's what I was expecting for… "Luffy, don't ask random animals to join our crew."

Luffy looked at me with big eyes. "But he's cute! Isn't he Sanji?"

The blonde shit cook looked lost in thoughts. "Yea he is…"

Suddenly I saw a grin appear on Luffy's lips. "And green really suits him!"

Green? Elephant is anything, but green; but Sanji only nodded, his mind still wandering somewhere. "Yea it does…"

Luffy started laughing with all his might and I looked at him confused; what's up with him? Sanji got out of his daze and also eyed the captain confused. "What's up with him?"

I shrugged; I never knew and even after all this time, I still don't understand. "Something only he understands."

We watched him until his laughing tantrum stopped, then we started walking like nothing happened, Luffy was again being dragged by curly brow. "So how about the tiny elephant?"

Luffy turned his big puppy eyes to Sanji, the cook turned his head away, but Luffy stretched his neck so he could look at them; there's no escaping his puppy eyes… Curly brow sighed. "Fine, but I won't feed him…"

I chuckled at that; that's all permission Luffy needed, besides everybody knows he doesn't leave anyone starving… Another good point he has… I again started staring at Sanji's back; he has quite good build, if I had to pick the best looking guy in the crew that would definitely be Sanji…

I saw our ship and shook my head; I have to stop thinking about ero-cook, he's been in my mind for way to long in these 24 hours… When we reached distance from which we could jump onto the ship I heard a 'toot' I looked down and saw that the tiny elephant started running from me to Sanji back and forth. "What is it?"

I squat down in front of the elephant and he stopped running, he looked at me and made a shape with his trunk, it was heart shape. I face palmed. "Seriously? Even an elephant thinks we're in love?!"

"Shishishi, see, if even an elephant sees that it means you really are! You just don't notice it yourselves!"

I saw Sanji's face become red, I couldn't tell from anger or embarrassment. "For the last time! We are not in love!"

Luffy's grin widened. "Shishishi, they say the more you deny it the bigger truth it becomes!"

I don't like where this is going… "Luffy, listen, I don't have any feelings towards cook besides being rivals and sometimes friendship… Don't see romance somewhere where there is none…"

Luffy looked at me and pouted. "You guys are the most stubborn pair I have ever seen! Neither of you are going to admit it even to yourself! Fine! You leave me no choice! I order you two stay on the ship all day! Together! Only the two of you! You will have to talk it out between the two of you! I will inform everyone about it and we will come back tomorrow morning! Don't you dare to leave the ship! Captain's order!"

Luffy took Sanji and me, grabbed the food we bought and sent us flying to the ship. We painfully landed on the lower deck, pervert-cook sat up grumbling. "What is that moron thinking? Now half of this food is going to get spoiled! I will need to buy eggs and some vegetables again!"

I stood up and grabbed the bigger half of the bags. "Stop whining, he only ordered us to stay on the ship, imagine that we're simply on the guard duty while everybody else is shopping."

I walked to the kitchen and put bags on the counter, I started taking out the products from the bags; almost half of the eggs were broken. Sanji came in still mumbling something about 'idiot monkey' he started putting products into their places. "I will have to cook all of this now! And when I have a lot food there's no one to eat it!"

We finished taking food out and the blonde started cooking, I sat at the table in the dining hall and only left to take a bottle of sake. When I came back cook raised his curly eyebrow. "I thought we ran out of this brand."

I smirked before gulping down first mouthful of sake. "We did, but I didn't…"

Sanji raised an eyebrow and hummed. "Maybe I should stop giving you drinks?"

I kept quiet; don't want to make the situation worse… Sanji cooked and I sat there drinking, after some time I understood that I'm enjoying this silence, that I actually started feeling good. I watched how gracefully cook's hands moved with amazement; he's so confident about what he does, his every movement is calculated and thought-out.

I turned my eyes away; I should really stop thinking about the cook… but isn't the reason we are here to think about each other? I turned my eyes back to Sanji's fingers; why do I always feel fascinated by the speed they work at?

Suddenly image of those fingers running through my skin flew in my head and I felt my cheeks redden; I want to feel these fingers on my skin? Or is it just something my mind created as a result of staring at those fingers for so long?

I started staring at cook's legs, another part of his body that he uses up to its limits… His speed and strength of those kicks are something already… I looked at those legs and remembered all the kicks he had ever thrown at me, they never had their full power he didn't want to kill me, no matter what we say we're nakama.

Just as he doesn't kick with his full power, I always use the blunt side of my swords with him… and I never attack his hands, I know they're his life… Suddenly an image of those legs wrapping around my waist appeared in my mind.

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment; okay so his legs really fascinate me, but isn't this much? Sanji turned at me with a lot of plates in his arms he put everything on the table and sat in front of me. We ate in silence, but time after time I would glance at him and look into his blue eyes.

Just as I was finishing up my food I glanced up at him and our eyes met. An image of those eyes filled with lust and want got into my head. I almost started chocking, but quickly gulped the food down; I don't want to waste any of food he made.

Sanji looked at me with worry in his eyes and brought me glass of water. "Are you okay Marimo? You've been strangely quiet all this time."

I took the glass and gulped water down my throat eliminating the slight throbbing it had. "Yea, I'm fine…"

I didn't bite back like I usually do, I simply didn't want to, I wanted to be left alone and rethink these images that keep popping in my head. Does this mean I want the cook? That I want to touch him? Feel him under me? 'Cause if anything ever happed, not that it ever will, but if it did, I would not submit myself to him.

I groaned and rubbed my forehead; I've been thinking about this too much lately… I looked up and saw that Sanji is still standing next to me and looking at me with worried gaze. When he noticed that I look at him he put his hands on his hips; they look quite nice… Fuck, no, please no more… "Help me with dishes."

I stood up and noticed that he didn't call me in any of the nick names he has for me; well I didn't call him in any way, so he has no reason to do so… We went to the sink and Sanji started scrubbing plates, there weren't a lot of them as it was only the two of us eating. "What did you do with other food? There was more than you cooked."

Cook gave me a plate and I started drying it. "I made several meals out of it and put it in the fridge, we will have dinner, midnight snack and a little bit of breakfast already made."

I nodded as we further worked in silence.

Sanji's POV

I looked through the window in crow nest, Zoro was lifting his weights and I was keeping him company. Never before I had felt bored in this ship, with a captain like ours it's almost impossible… There was always something to do for me, attend ladies, make a snack for one bottomless pit, bake sweets for our cute doctor, clean kitchen or try out new recipes…

But right now I felt kind of lonely, the ship was always ringing with somebodies voices and if it was quiet you still knew that there's somebody abroad. So now that me and Zoro are the only ones here makes my feel quite uneasy…

My eyes traveled to the working swordsman, he was shirtless and sweaty from weight lifting. A small sigh escaped my lips as I watched muscles under his skin, that tanned skin only made the view better. I mentally slapped myself; I do not think that Zoro's back is an eye candy.

Okay I have to admit it, he's an eye candy and there's nothing that can change that… It's just part of his and I acknowledge his strength I acknowledge his appearance too. Even though he dresses like a hobo sometimes, he still manages to look good.

Those three golden earrings only add some exotic spices into the hot mess he is… I turned my eyes from him; I should really stop this flow of thoughts. But it comes together with that little feeling I have and I promised myself to do what that feelings says to do. Even if that means thinking how hot Zoro actually is…

I stood up and took a deep breath; I usually train when I have night watch, but I really don't have anything else I could do. I took of my jacket and tie; good thing I keep some clothes here… I took of the the sitting part of the bench I was sitting at and my eyes widened. "Oi, oi! Where do you think you're getting your nose into?!"

I blinked at Zoro who was stomping at me angrily; oh it makes sense now… I laughed; I found his secret stash of alcohol… "So this where you took that bottle from? So this is what you do with your pocket money? Buy more sake?"

Zoro frowned. "Yea, with what is left from it…"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's left of it?"

Moss head turned away. "Well maybe I give half of money to Chopper and Usopp 'cause they will use it for better purposes…"

He really does something like that? That got me surprised, a new, nice side of Zoro I haven't seen before… I put the sitting part back and went to the other side. "Well I to keep some stuff in here."

Marimo took his weights and looked at me, I grinned and took of the sitting part, inside I keep my gym clothes, sweat pants and a t-shirt. You can't do all stretching exercises I do with dress pants without them getting ripped… I took them out and took off my shoes; let's get changed…

I threw a little glance at Zoro; not because I wanted to see if he noticed me getting undressed, definitely not… And he was, he still was doing his exercises but his eyes were definitely at me… I turned my eyes away and felt a slight blush creep up on my face; what happened to saying I don't have any feelings for Marimo?!

My inner self was screaming like crazy, though in truth I enjoyed knowledge that he's watching me every move… I put on my t-shirt and took my pants off; okay this is also embarrassing, though we're both men and such… I'm not some kind of virgin… Oh whom I'm lying to… I can't lie to myself, all my life was Baratie and I have never had a sexual relationship before…

Of course as every healthy man I have my needs, but a permanent jerk-off in a cold shower is enough… I put on my sweat pants and turned around; thank goddess I got my blush under control… I didn't even glance at Zoro; mature, I'm very mature… I sat on a mat and started doing my stretching exercises.

Left leg up, let's touch the ground above head, next leg… sit up, legs in a horizontal line, the stomach on the floor. I raised my eyes up and saw Zoro looking up at me with a surprised expression; that's a view worth seeing. I quietly snickered and continued my exercises.

I put my legs behind my neck and stayed like that for a moment, than I stood up and did a perfect split. I again stood up and yawned. Then I raised my leg above my head and stood like that for a while, I changed legs and stayed like that. Only after I finished doing this did I look back at Zoro, what I saw made me smirk. "Enjoying the view?"

He was still looking at me surprised. "Well not every day you see a guy doing perfect splits."

Well at least it seems that Marimo knows how to appreciate stuff… I smirked at a thought of moss-head appreciating me and for some reason got embarrassed; not in a romantic way, not in a romantic way! He doesn't appreciate me in a romantic way!

Aaaaaaand I did it; I felt my cheeks burn red as I imagined Zoro caressing my skin and using my flexibility… this has gone too far… I closed my eyes and started imagining my beautiful Nami-chwan and Robin-swan. But instead of my beautiful ladies in their bikinis the image that floated into my head was Zoro with his muscles and sweaty skin; oh, I do not find it hot!

I opened my eyes and stared right into Zoro's he was next to me and I could see his green eyes perfectly well… I jumped back. "What do you think you're doing Marimo?! Don't you know words 'personal space'?"

Zoro sat on the mat. "You looked weird and besides, I need to use mat too."

"What do you mean I 'looked weird'?"

He shrugged. "Spaced out, thinking hard?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you watching me?"

"Maybe."

I turned and looked at him with my eyes wide open; did he just admit that he watches me? I felt blush come on my face; he doesn't mean it like that… Zoro stared at my blush cheeks and I saw that his became reddening too; no why in hell is embarrassed 'cause I got embarrassed…?

"Shit."

Zoro cursed and I tuned my eyes away; what the fuck is happening? I closed my eyes and focused on that little feeling I had let control me, but it wasn't there… that little feeling wasn't in the furthest corner of me, instead it had spread, now it had spread through my hear and I could feel happiness. Why am I so happy?

My eyes opened and I looked at the green haired swords man who had his hands on his head and his eyes closed, he was chanting something and hold my breath to heart what it is. "…not that, it's not that…"

I compared how I felt when this feeling was small and how I feel now – when it has spread; I feel so much better. I looked at Marimo and my heart moved closer to him; am I really in love? Did Luffy saw that little feeling inside of me and decided to make me realize it? 'Cause if that's the case he did a great job…

Now I understand this feeling, but what do I do with it, I'm not so stupid not to know that love can hurt. I know perfectly well that secret love hurts even more then rejection. Besides Luffy wouldn't have said that if moss head didn't feel the same way, right?

I gulped and once again glanced at Zoro, he was still holding his head; he feels the same right? Strange feeling spread across my gut; am I afraid? Well fuck it then, Sanji Blackleg isn't afraid of anything, even of rejection from the most directionally challenged person on Earth. Not even of being hurt for the rest of his life, definitely not…

"Shit."

I cursed and kneeled on the mat in front of Zoro, I pushed his hands away from his head and looked him in the eyes. "Let's face it, I'm in love with you."

I closed my eyes; fuck, what the fuck I just did, I should have kept my trap shut… I opened my eyes and peaked at green haired man's expression, for my surprise he had a very serious expression and was watching me with interest in his eyes. There wasn't any shock I was hoping to see, no confusion.

"You're an idiot."

"What?! Wasn't you the one who just a minute ago was said 'it's not that'!"

A small chuckle came from swordsman's lips. "I was trying to digest that you actually can also be not an idiot bastard that for some reason I came to love and actually have feelings for me." I stared at him dumbfounded; say what?! He shook his head with a small smile then he put his hands on my cheeks. "I will say in words you will be able to understand with your tiny brain – I love you. When you think it about it hard enough the realization comes pretty fast…"

I smirked, confidence had finally came back to me. "I bet you figure it out five minutes before I did."

He grimaced. "Well whatever, how about we do something about this knowledge?"

I raised my eyebrow. "And with that you mean saying to Luffy that we're still oblivious about each-others feelings?"

Zoro started leaning closer. "That too…"

**A.N. You have no idea how long I have been writing this… I don't think you wanna know… I also did some research for this story, like what Thousand Sunny looks like from inside, how its' plans look like, it's quite interesting you know. dialacookie I hope this is what you had in your mind and for everyone else – hope you enjoyed this! :}**

**Almost forgot to put this! It's kind of Zoro's point of view.**

ALL I WANT

Don't ask me stupid questions,

You know all of the answers,

'Cause you were the one who gave them to me,

Don't you think it's unfair?

That I'm the only one who's talking?

Please answer my pleads, look at me, don't ignore me,

Oh, you already know how I hate all of this, don't you?

So turn around and tell me what you feel,

You never open up about your feelings,

So please do it at least once…

All I want to know is how you feel,

All I want to feel is love for you,

So please grant my wish and tell me what you feel,

Let me have a reason to live…

I walk to our house sad and lonely,

I don't know if you will be there,

If you're waiting for me,

All I know is that I want you to be there,

That I can't help, but wish for a happy end.

I remember your blue eyes, your warm smile,

That beautiful voice and those sinful hands

And I can't help, but wonder if it's real,

Or is it just illusion...?

All I want to know is how you feel,

All I want to feel is love for you,

So please grant my wish and tell me what you feel,

Let me have a reason to live…

I want to stop walking in circles,

Get my sense of direction back,

'Cause I lost it to you when we first met,

I want to know if giving myself to you is worth it.

Loving you is painful, will you break the news?

That I'm not the one for you…?

Answer just one question,

Do you love me like I love you?

All I want to know is how you feel,

All I want to feel is love for you,

So please grant my wish and tell me what you feel,

Let me have a reason to live…

Loving me is all you have to do…


End file.
